


Lunar Incursion

by nocturne (megaman5849)



Series: Apocalyptic [1]
Category: Original Work, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Genre: Demons, Gen, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Science Fiction & Fantasy, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaman5849/pseuds/nocturne
Summary: "Timothy had found the simple answer: he wasn’t breathing, he wasn’t cold, and something had seemed to be very, very different about him."_______________________In which humanity had outgrown the Earth, and attempted to spread amongst the stars.In their hubris, demons found root once more.Timothy Hedgeworth was the only one alive. He thinks so.
Series: Apocalyptic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908010





	Lunar Incursion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this piece was made for a high school MLA format practice. I've tried to salvage it from that, so please be aware of possible formatting issues.
> 
> If you have constructive criticism or anything comment-worthy, don't hesitate to comment.

He supposed that he was the only thing left; he was the only thing there for miles and miles. He also supposed he was the closest thing to a colonist on a moon. Timothy Hedgeworth was said to be a wonderful scientist, who wished to travel the stars. He, however, never thought that space would be his final resting place. He’d never even thought about being able to step out here without some kind of protection, but he supposed that circumstances changed.

Timothy swears that he remembers the look on Commander Gyro’s face when he said the words, “No, ma’am, I do not want the pay raise, and I wish to stay on the Dyson project.” He would have described it as stupendously awed. Not that the commander was awed in a good way. Gyro was, as Timothy had once explained to Theodore, awed at how stupid he sounded. Timothy worked in a fleet of theoretical space travel, where a job opening that had a bigger payout was sought after. After all, travelling space is much more expensive than thinking about how to do it better. Theoretically, this meant less money had to be spent. However, multi-million dollar salaries were what kept some of these scientists and theorists here.

So when an opening for one of the million-dollar positions was made specifically for him, Timothy’s immediate thought was that of “Why me?” Of course, Timothy had later become very much aware that turning down a personalized position had gained him everyone’s ire. Those who were close co-workers had become distant. Those who were distant became even more so. Timothy had become the black sheep of his workplace. He supposed that they thought he was too good for the position.

Timothy never had a good memory, but among the few things he still remembered, he knew his best friend Theodore. Theodore was his old roommate, who had opened the agreement for the explicit purpose of lowering his own rent payment. Theodore was not smart enough, conventionally at least, to be employed by the high-paying jobs of the era. He got around this when he managed to become the majority shareholder of the top three remaining Fortune 500 companies. He also helped pioneer actual space travel, a feat which Timothy never thought would happen when asked the question, “If you are so focused on actually being able to move in space, why don’t you just use something that would make you move, like a black hole?” 

Timothy also never expected that one of the eight singularity containers would collapse, much less seven of the eight and the Dyson sphere, which all were made of artificial stars. He did expect to be ripped apart by stellar black holes, but didn’t expect to survive. He instead had been slingshot around the voids and had an impromptu landing on a moon of some sort. His first thought was that he would die from the pressure change. The second was that he should count how many seconds he had persisted in space before he died. His third was that he would die from the cold or radiation. His fourth was “How have I stayed alive for two minutes in the vastness of space without a suit or an atmosphere?”

Timothy had found the simple answers: he wasn’t breathing, he wasn’t cold, and something had seemed to be very, very different about him. 

He also swore he noticed something in the corner of his eye, blue, but it dissappeared when he looked at it.

The feeling of being watched didn't. 


End file.
